


A Horn of Truth

by lady_abaniko (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lady_abaniko
Summary: Oh, no, Tormund Gianstsbane was no blind and he was no mute also. So when he saw his Crow friend looking silently at that Red Wolf cousin-queen of his, he voiced his thought. “You know if you go back to Winterfell, you need not to commit her looks to memory. You can always look at her anytime you want.”





	A Horn of Truth

**A Horn of Truth**

 

Tormund Giantsbane was a simple man, that he was proud to not just say it but live it. What he wanted, he spoke. What he can get, he grabbed. But what he knew what was not his, he withdrew. As this was what he did when he was pursuing the Big Woman. Oh, yes, was he smitten. He knew no woman yet who wore an armor and used a sword confidently. How much he had imagined those strong arms of hers spooning him at night. But Tormund was not blind. Oh, he knew when the Big Woman tried to subtle… or not subtle trying to reject him. Yet hope sprung on him, for there was no one dared to battle for her heart. Not until he saw how she had willingly given it to that One-Handed Lion.

Oh, no, Tormund Gianstsbane was no blind and he was no mute also. So when he saw his Crow friend looking silently at that Red Wolf cousin-queen of his, he voiced his thought. “You know if you go back to Winterfell, you need not to commit her looks to memory. You can always look at her anytime you want.”

“You know that I can’t go back.” Jon sighed. “I am a queenslayer and a kinslayer.”

“Can’t? Or won’t” Tormund sniggered. He looked at the Red Wolf talking with their fellow Free Folks who have gathered at Castle Black. They were requested for talks of trade… but he knew it was one way for the Queen in the North to meet her pitiful cousin. “I knew the Big Woman defended the King-Killer. She’s a friend of the Big Woman. The Red Wolf might also defend you.”

“The Queen in the North need not to burden herself with my crimes.” Jon continued to look at her.

“The heck are you whining at? She’s already not minding your crimes if she insisted you be present during these talks.” Tormund gulped a goat’s milk on his horn. “Afraid you might do it again?”

Jon looked to Tormund, “What?”

“Of killing another queen and a family?” Tormund looked at a more brooding Jon.

“Sansa is not Daenerys.” Jon looked back to laughing crowd and smiled at how the Queen in the North reacted on the goat’s milk given to her. The Free Folks and Northmen were on a break, and they just gathered for some small talks and quick refreshments.

Of which Tormund gladly used to his advantage to let his Crow friend talk. “The Red Wolf is also not Ygritte.” He whispered.

Jon Snow grabbed the horn Tormund was holding and drank the remaining goat’s milk down. “Of course, she is not.” Jon pushed back the empty horn to him.

“Aye.” Tormund grabbed the horn and asked some Free Folk to pour on him some goat’s milk. “Ygritte’s dead. Also, the Dragon Queen is dead. Red Wolf is alive.”

Jon picked on the chicken meat at his plate, “What exactly are we talking about?”

“That you’re afraid to go with the woman you currently love, maybe for the rest of your life, because you are wondering if she would end up dying at your hands.” Tormund watched Jon’s hands froze. “Just like those two loves you had.”

Oh, yes, Tormund was no blind and no mute. Five years had passed since the War of the Dawn had been won, and his fellow kissed by fire still looked with the same admiration and longing at his Crow friend when Jon was not looking at her. The same eyes and smiles at the celebratory feast. And he had seen them both most joyous when they were together. They just would not freaking admit it.

Well, Tormund had already said his thoughts. Might continue to eat the chicken served at their table.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I write fanfiction when I am hungry? Ends up the characters are eating and me delaying my grumbling stomach.


End file.
